1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a continuous process for bending long metal rods, particularly for bending reinforcing bars used in construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, reinforcement rods used in construction are bent by manual operation or combined manual and machine operation. Since there are large demands for bent reinforcement rods in the construction field, the conventional methods for bending the reinforcement rods which are time-consuming and labor-intensive have been found to be unsatisfactory. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new method for mass-production of bent reinforcement rods.